


A Love Like Fighting

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [21]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DEC 15 - Pastel/Punk, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: Despite my best efforts, I'm turning into a romantic sap.Disgusting.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	A Love Like Fighting

Despite my best efforts, I'm turning into a romantic sap. _Disgusting._

But Snow has had a hand in keeping my rough, brutal side alive.

_"Hold me down, love."_

I'd been touching him delicately, like he might shatter. (Like he's precious to me.) Caressing him gently, lovingly.

_"I won't break."_

I grab him now by the collar and push him up against the door. He looks at me hard, pulls at my shirt tails.

"I am so in love with you." I kiss him like he's mine. (He is.)

Snow has his hands under the hem of my shirt, scrabbling at my back. He tips his mouth away from me, breathless. "Show me, Baz."

He slides his hands to my shoulders and shoves me. We pull away from the door, and he wrestles me to the floor. (I let him. This game would be shorter if I didn't.)

He braces his hands against my shoulders and straddles me. I reach up and tangle my hands in fistfuls of curls, dragging him down to me. I tip his head to the side, and lick his neck.

He grunts and grinds down into me, and I moan in his ear.

He slides his hands from shoulders to my neck, presses his fingers there. We're cheek to cheek, and he sucks my earlobe into his mouth and bites. "I'm in love with you too," he whispers, his voice rough and low.

I'm going to melt. I'm going to bring him flowers, and write him love letters, and sleep with my arms wrapped around him, and draw stupid hearts around his name. 

But first--

I brace my foot against the floor and use the leverage to roll us over. He grins up at me, and I release his hair to pin his wrists over his head.

\--first I'm going to make him scream.


End file.
